


Last First Kiss

by Muverhaw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Married Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muverhaw/pseuds/Muverhaw
Summary: 迟到的新年贺文。最近身体状态一直不太好，脑子也不好用，很难写下去东西。应该有人看得出来我语言有些混乱
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 11





	Last First Kiss

“Supergirl今天有些急躁啊……”  
一声巨响在耳机里响起，本来还想警告在身边嘀嘀咕咕的特工一声的Alex被震得瞬间紧张了起来：“Supergirl？！”随后看到监视器里Supergirl平安无事地从烟雾里走出来，才松下一口气。  
“Kara，我让你把人带去那边空仓库解决，不是为了方便你把整个仓库炸了的！”特工咬着牙，对耳麦那头略为骄躁的超级英雄低吼。  
Supergirl居高临下地看着倒在废墟中的外星人，透视眼扫视过对方全身，确定自己已经将敌人身上的武器都卸干净了，另一手去拍身上的灰：“但这样更快，今天可是……”  
“你跟Luthor婚后第一次在一起过新年，你已经说了第五十六……”  
“算上这一次，五十七。”Brainy补充道。  
“谢谢，Brainy，我没有真的在计数。”  
特工听到了耳麦那头氪星人不满的哼哼唧唧。  
“你知道现在Supergirl战斗时造成的所有损失都由L-Corp承担吧？”一句话直接把满腹牢骚的超级英雄噎在了原地，Kara撇了撇嘴，看着倒地的敌人撑起身子还想站起来，上前狠狠的一拳发泄在了对方脸上：“抱歉了，伙计，你选的时机不对。”  
Alex头疼地捏了捏鼻根，只能在心里为倒霉的杰尔姆星人默哀了两秒钟。  
今天是2019年的最后一天，她本来已经跟Maggie两个人约好要在家里喝到第二天早上的，但来自DEO的电话打乱了两人的计划，他们追踪的近一个月的贩卖外星婴儿的主犯终于露了头。整个DEO的特工们都对为这位不识时务打扰了自己休假的外星人表现出了不同程度的厌恶，尤其是某位氪星人。如果可以重来一次，Alex绝对不会再选择这种时候去拨打Supergirl的紧急联系电话——她清晰地听到了电话那头出现的第三位女士的呻吟，与来自己妹妹的喘息声。  
“坏人们都不喜欢过节！”当Kara顶着一头乱糟糟的金发嘟囔着出现在他们眼前时，Alex抽动着嘴角，还是没能压抑住地抓狂。  
“Kara！没人想听到自己妹妹的这种声音！”  
氪星人撇嘴，揉了揉自己的鼻子，无名指上的钻戒闪亮地晃眼，Alex有那么一瞬间觉得她是故意秀出来的。  
“这是我的年假，Alex，在假期里早上七点还没起床有什么错！”她叉着腰挺直了身子，一副理直气壮的模样，完全无视掉了Alex要表达的重点。  
“好好好，”特工并不想与她再多纠缠，以免听到什么让人无法接受的信息，“我们快速解决，早点各回各家。”  
于是她们就在对付那个狡猾的杰尔姆星主犯上花了整整一天，也不难理解最后他拿着大型武器冲向Supergirl时，身着红色披风的超级英雄选择了最简单粗暴的办法，用镭射眼炸掉了对方的武器核心。  
眨眼间Kara已经带着人飞回了DEO，特工们从她手上接过了犯人，氪星人便转身要走。  
“Supergirl！”一位特工叫住了急匆匆要离开的超级英雄，随后被Supergirl一眼瞪在了原地，“那个……报告……”  
23点54分10秒。  
“Really？now？”Kara努力露出一个笑容，却带上了满满的威胁的意味。  
“让她走，Terry，你不会想在0点的时候看到她的。”作为一名称职的DEO局长，Alex非常适时地解救下了自家即将被超级英雄的怒火波及的特工。  
“Maggie！”Kara向自家姐姐投去了感谢的目光，却看到了对方身后正拎着一提啤酒走进来的姐妇。  
“Super姐妹从来没有消停的时候对吧，嗯？”Maggie走近了她们，晃了晃手里的酒。  
“你怎么来了？”Alex接过了对方手上的东西，Maggie顺势在自己女朋友唇上留下一个吻。  
“猜想你今晚肯定没那么快回得到家，就过来了。”  
Kara抱着手臂看着她们，笑容不知不觉地就挂在了脸上。她喜欢现在的日子，喜欢这样的氛围，她花了很长的时间去追逐寻找的生活，Kara Danvers所拥有的。  
氪星人低下头看了看自己的戒指——也是Kara Zor-El所拥有的。  
Maggie挑着眉看着小记者满脸甜蜜到快腻死人的笑容，与Alex对视了一眼，她的女朋友无奈地冲她努努嘴，于是她清了清嗓子：“小Danvers，我以为你要回去了？  
23点58分03秒。  
Kara猛地从自己被糖罐包裹的世界里回过神。  
“不不不不不不不！！！！！！！”  
Kara穿过了纳欣诺市深沉的黑夜，星辰闪闪竞耀，为这美好的夜晚净添了几分静谧，在接近自己目的地时氪星人突然停了下来，她悬在空中，那扇专门为了自己改造过的阳台玻璃门大开着，她的爱人穿着休闲长衫依靠在沙发上看书。  
Lena又翻过了一页，Kara一眼就看到了那修长如青葱的手指上闪亮着的戒指，她记得自己颤抖着手将这么一个小小的环套在了对方的无名指上，她几乎无法掩饰住内心的激动，Lena笑得温柔，Kara从她墨绿色的眼眸里除了自己再看不到其他。  
然后她紧紧将自己的妻子抱在了怀里。  
“我爱你，Lena Luthor。”  
Till death do us part，I will love you forever.  
23点59分50秒。  
“Kara.”CEO感应到了什么，抬起头，她等候了一天的超级英雄轻轻降落在了阳台上。看到氪星人平安无事地回来，Lena明显松了口气，她站起身，快速几步迎了上去，“你怎么样，之前Alex说你……”  
Kara张开怀抱搂住了她，没有回答，径直吻住了她的唇。  
23点59分59秒。  
Lena身上带着沐浴露的清香，Kara贪婪地汲取着自己妻子身上令人安心的气息，心心念念了一整天的事情终于得以达成，满足感在她胸口渐渐蔓延开，持续了整天的战斗带来的疲倦也在刹那间消散，她缓缓松开了Lena，又轻吻过对方的脸颊：“这是2019年的最后一个吻（last kiss）。”  
Kara坐在了沙发，Lena跪坐在她身上，略凉的手抚在她的脸上，为她擦去了脸上的污渍。也许是灯光的倒影，又或许是从激烈的战斗中匆匆赶回，Kara的脸上泛着红，纳欣诺城的超级英雄眨着眼睛看她，随后贪恋地把头靠在爱人怀里，任由她用手指捋顺了自己的发丝。  
Lena轻笑了一声，即使从来没有说出口，但她喜欢Kara这样依赖在自己身上的模样，仿佛她不是那个强大的足以拯救世界的钢铁之躯，只是Kara，Kara Danvers，或是Kara Zor-El，她的妻子，而Kara在她面前的表现出的柔软，从来都不是怯弱。  
繁星渐渐地移近，夜色也越来越深沉，屋子里透出的光亮点缀过纳欣诺市的夜晚，随着星星点点的逐渐暗淡，房子里的人影在朦胧的夜霭中印刻成了隽永。  
00点05分00秒。  
“你知道……”  
“嗯？”Kara从她怀里抬起头，睁大了眼睛，认真地去听她要说的什么。Lena双手捧住了她的脸，拇指在她水润的唇瓣上轻轻摩挲，Kara随着她的动作视线向下，亲吻过对方逐渐温暖的指尖，再抬头，Lena就已经主动吻了过来。  
Lena的唇柔软又甜美，Kara相信从她们第一次接吻开始，自己就对这种感觉上了瘾，如永远无法戒断的药，能给予她力量，坚强地对抗一切困难的良药。  
“这是2020年的第一个吻（first kiss）。”  
Kara听到了自己的爱人在耳畔的低语，她甚至没意识到自己绽开了多灿烂的笑容，只知道自己的脸颊发热，而内心被一种温暖又愉悦的感觉填满。  
“我很高兴你平安回家，my Kryptonian.”  
“I promised I’d always come flying home to you, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> 迟到的新年贺文。  
> 最近身体状态一直不太好，脑子也不好用，很难写下去东西。  
> 应该有人看得出来我语言有些混乱


End file.
